Twinkling Pretty Cure!
NOTICE: This series and it's pages will not be updated anymore on this wiki. Twinkling Pretty Cure! 'is the third series by Shuruiki Yoshi. The series is about five girls who get the ability to turn into Pretty Cure. The themes are elements and hope. Synopsis Hopeful Arc A month before the series starts, the wicked spirit End invades the Scintillio Kingdom, the kingdom where the Life Circle currently resides. The Life Circle is a powerful thing that can either grant eternal life or end all life, but it can only be used once. The queen of the Scintillio Kingdom, Queen Kira, tried to stop End, but he was too powerful. A few seconds before End defeated her, she gave the Life Circle to Komon and told him and his student, Sprinkle, to go to Earth and find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. The two fairies went to the portal to Earth in the kingdom and landed in the peaceful town of Omoshiroi City. However, End had defeated the queen, but couldn't kill her, so instead he trapped her in a small black hole that made her fall asleep and into despair forever. He then sent his followers to Earth to try and find the Life Circle. Soon, End's followers started attacking Omoshiroi City. Komon used his small powers to weaken a few, but he soon got separated from Sprinkle. Without Komon, Sprinkle decided to start looking for the Pretty Cure. Sprinkle finds a school in the city called Wonder Private Middle School, but is shortly attacked by a monster called an Ikimono, created by Ryusei, one of End's followers. 14-year old Kohaku Daisy sees this and tries to stand up to the monster. Her feelings cause a Shine Perfume to appear, and she transforms into Cure Amber, the Precure of light and courage. She soon defeats the Ikimono with her new powers and tells Sprinkle that she'll help her. Characters Pretty Cure * 'Kohaku Daisy '(コハクデイジー ''Kohaku Deijī)/Cure Amber (キュアアンバー Kyua Anbā) Daisy is a tomboyish girl who is friendly and on the school basketball team. She seems cool and calm, but is actually energetic and loves to laugh. Also loves donuts, especially glazed. Her alter ego is '''Cure Amber, who represents courage and has the power of light. Her theme color is yellow. * Yuriamai Sakura '(ゆりまいさくら ''Yuriamai Sakura)/Cure Floret (キュアフローレ Kyua Furoret) Sakura is a shy and sweet girl who loves to read but doesn't have many friends. She also loves cooking and is very good at it. After she meets Daisy, she begins to open up to people. Her alter ego is '''Cure Floret, who represents friendship and has the power of flowers. Her theme color is pink. * Izumi Rose '''(和泉ローズ ''Izumi Rōzu/Cure Sapphire '(治療サファイア Kyua Safaia) Rose is a smart student who is president of the student council. She always gets good grades on tests, but is usually teased because of this. This makes her think she has no real friends until she meets Daisy and the others. Her alter ego is Cure Sapphire, who represents love and has the power of water. Her theme color is blue. * Kohaku Hikaru '(コハクヒカル ''Kohaku Hikaru)/Cure Solar''' (太陽を治す Kyua Sōrā) Hikaru is Daisy's younger sister who is in the same grade as her. She is bubbly and energetic and loves to make others laugh. However, she is very childish, and sometimes causes people trouble instead of trying to help them. Her alter ego is Cure Solar, who represents happiness and has the power of electricity. Her theme color is orange. * Kodoku Seishin '(鼓童精進 ''Kodoku Seishin)/Cure Starlight''' (キューライトスターライト Kyua Sutāraito) Seishin used to be a villain named Comet, until Daisy, Sakura, Rose, and Hikaru helped her realize who she truly was. She appears cold at first, but is nice once you get to know her well. Her alter ego is Cure Starlight, who represents freedom and who has the power of stars. Her theme color is purple. Mascots * Sprinkle A bunny-like fairy who is kind and cheerful and always ready to help the Cures. As the series goes on, however, she learns from Komon how to help even more and how to be a better fairy. She ends her sentences with "~suku". * Komon Sprinkle's caretaker who acts like an older brother. He resembles a bear and is caring and smart. He teaches Sprinkle how to be a better fairy, but makes a lot of mistakes himself. He ends his sentences with "~komo". Black Way * Ryusei The first member of Black Way to appear. He is mean and rotten, and only thinks about himself and End. He has great physical strength. * Comet The second member of Black Way to appear. She is spoiled and loves fashion, which annoys her teammates sometimes. She later becomes Kodoku Seishin. * Itta The third member of Black Way to appear. He is smart and often makes the plan. However, he thinks that he is the leader of everything, which annoys his teammates. * Heikin 'and 'Arashi Siblings. Heikin is a boy and loves seeing people in pain. Arashi is a girl and is mean and bossy. * End The leader of Black Way. Not much is known about him. * Ikimono The monsters of the series. Other Characters * Kaigi Yujo Rose's childhood friend who later meets Rose again. She is calm and quiet. Later, she and Rose start to hang out more. * Kohaku Aisareta Daisy and Hikaru's mom who looks out for them. She is caring and kind, and does a lot for the girls. * Queen Kira The queen of the Scintillio Kingdom before it got attacked. Items * Shine Perfume The transformation item. When Daisy, Sakura, Rose, Hikaru, and/or Seishin yells "Pretty Cure! Change me Up!" the perfume glows and is activated. * Life Circle A small circle-shaped item currently held by Komon. It can either grant endless life or end all life except for the user. However, it can only be used once. End wants it. * Twinkle Weapons The main weapons of the Twinkling Precure. Cure Amber has the Amber Sword, Cure Floret has the Floret Rod, Cure Sapphire has the Sapphire Ribbon, Cure Solar has the Solar Tact, and Cure Starlight has the Starlight Baton. Locations * Omoshiroi City The main location. * Wonder Private Middle School The all-girls school that Daisy, Sakura, Rose, Hikaru, and later Seishin and Yujo attend. * Scintillio Kingdom The kingdom that Sprinkle and Komon came from. End also invaded this kingdom. Transformation Phrase * "Pretty Cure! Change me Up!" The transformation phrase used by Daisy, Sakura, Rose, Hikaru, and Seishin use to transform into Pretty Cure. Episodes * TPC01 * TPC02 Movie Trivia * Twinkling Pretty Cure! is the second season to have a yellow Cure as the main Cure, after Garden Flower Pretty Cure. * It's also the second series to not have a pink Cure as the main Cure, after Garden Flower Pretty Cure. It was followed by Spiritual Pretty Cure. * Kohaku has made the episode 1 transcript written by Kohaku Daisy here: http://yoshi0001.deviantart.com/art/Twinkling-Pretty-Cure-Episode-1-Daisy-693162004 Merchandise See Twinkling Pretty Cure! / Merchandise English Dub Glitter Force Twinkling '''is the Saban English dub of Twinkling Pretty Cure! It is unknown when it will aire. Name Changes Main Characters * Kohaku Daisy has been changed to '''Amber Pilton, and Cure Amber has been changed to Glitter Topaz. * Yuriamai Sakura has been changed to Heather Wright, and Cure Floret has been changed to Glitter Blossom. * Izumi Rose has been changed to Brooke Ritter, and Cure Sapphire has been changed to Glitter Splash. * Kohaku Hikaru has been changed to Sunny Pilton, and Cure Solar has been changed to Glitter Sweet. * Kodoku Seishin has been changed to Stella Latana, and Cure Starlight has been changed to Glitter Violet. Villains * Ryusei has been changed to Roton. * Itta has been changed to Gris. * Heikin and Arashi were changed to Harley '''and '''Arma. * Ikimonos was changed to Typhons. Comet and End kept the same names. Supporting Characters Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Twinkling Pretty Cure! Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Comedy Series Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Action Series Category:User:Yoshi0001